Virtual Firing Range
IW3 Expansion dumb Keyframe Experimental * Name: Lethal Tempo * Tree: Domination * Function: After entering combat, a countdown of x seconds starts. After the countdown finishes, person gains Lethal Tempo for 4 seconds: All handling is severely increased, movement speed is increased and remains at maximum momentum for the duration. it refreshes upon getting a kill. As it runs out, character is exhausted for 20 seconds, unable to gain Lethal Tempo. * Name: Shadow of the Rose * Tree: Precision * Function: Score you lose to an enemy is banked. Getting a revenge kill drops a briefcase with unused score. Dying without collecting your banked score erases it permanently. Upon spawn, you will briefly see a highlight of the target, even through Fog of War. * Name: Aftershock * Tree: Security * Function: Having full armor charges up special Heavy Armor. Having Heavy Armor reduces incoming damage for 2 seconds after being damaged, after which it is discharged by a shockwave, stunning and dealing heavy damage around the player. * Name: Arcane Summoner * Tree: Resolve * Function: Using your Tactical grants nearby allies charge. As well as eliminations obtained through the use of a tactical drop charge packs for everyone who participated in the kill/was nearby. Collecting it grants a percentage of Tactical Charge. * Name: Tactical Mastermind * Tree: Inspiration * Function: First activation of Tactical opens a menu with all Tacticals available. Players can select a Tactical, which is used on the second activation. Selecting a tactical in advance (While charging) reduces charge necessary. Each Tactical can only be used until it is reset. It resets after using 5 unique Tacticals. Scrapped *Name: Gift of the Drowned Ones *Tree: Inspiration *Function: Obtaining a kill with a weapon unlocks a Scorestreak and empowers the weapon. Using that scorestreak tosses the weapon. If an ally picks up the weapon, it remains empowered. Tossing it against an enemy makes them flinch. UPDATE: Scrapped —> Replaced with “Overkill+Amped Weaponry Share Toss” strategy. * Name: Spoils of War * Tree: Inspiration * Function: Score towards scorestreaks is permanently banked. Scorestreaks costs are now additive (So a 200 UAV and a 500 Care Package need 700 cummulative score to be obtained instead of 500) and have their base cost doubled, but the streaks can be cycled through after obtaining them all. Tacticals * Cyber Core Infiltrates the enemy ARC Server, allowing to target enemies and their scorestreaks and electronics. When used on enemies, locks them from using their Exoskeleton and weaponry. Lasts for a few seconds. Higher efficiency electronics (like streaks) take longer to hack. Hardwired counters the effects. Replaces ARC Hack. * Overdive Superfast movement and handling, as well significantly reduced boost cooldown, allowing for longer periods of gliding. * Hardlight Barrier Deploy an energy barrier that blocks incoming fire. (Either a wall or a dome) Scrapped * 'Martial Strider '(Now an Elite Weapon --> Dual Blades) Third-person melee combat with increased speed and mobility. Innates Basic * Dodger (Dom) - Reload all weapons while performing a dodge and refresh armor. * Biometric (Pre) - Dropped loadout cannot be used by enemies. * Self-Defense (Sec) - When attacked in hand-to-hand range, Proximity Deterent shocks the enemy briefly. * Blackbox (Res) - Scorestreak timers last longer. * Teamlink (Ins) - Gain assist score when nearby teammates without having to have assisted in the elimination. Exotic * Illegally Modded Holster (Dom) - Melee is swapped for pocket Shotgun (Rover-16) blast. Recharges after use. * Apparition (Pre) - When dodging, gain a cloak while sending a hologram in your move direction for a few seconds. * Contraverse (Sec) - When charging/aiming a Lethal/Tactical, gain a shield that reduces incoming damage. * FR05-TE3Z (Res) - While running, gain Tactical, Lethal and Utility charge faster and receive additional speed bonus from other sources. Also, sneakers :) * Misdirect (Ins) - Gain a spoof scorestreak sometimes that mimics the effects but is in fact a hologram. Lethals and Utilities * - Weapon Archetypes Because of the new health system, each weapon class has a more distinct role/function compared to one another. Assault Rifles * Moderate Damage * Strong Accuracy * Small Magazine Size * Decent Handling * Medium Range Assault Rifles are designed to be excellent weapons in duels, boasting the best combination of stopping power, precision and handling to be able to outgun other opponents heads on. The Assault Rifle struggles in prolonged gunfights, having to reload most often and relying on aiming down sights since their best engagement is medium range. Submachine Guns * Low Damage * Fair Accuracy * Moderate Magazine Size * Sublime Handling * Close to Medium Range Submachine Guns are great for rushing into fights, able to mow down multiple opponents with their high fire rate and decent magazine sizes, as well as able to reengage quickly through their good handling properties. Submachine Guns are outshined however by other weapons beyond their optimal range, struggling to hit shots and deal sufficient damage when at medium range. Light Machine Guns * Good Damage * Fair Accuracy * Large Magazine Size * Sluggish Handling * Medium to Long Range Light Machine Guns are the master of holding a chokepoint. Raw firepower, damage and precision, while immobile, give the Light Machine Gun the option to mow down opponents from considerable range. The LMG fails to find succeed when on the move, absolutely getting destroyed by anything in close quarters due to the heavy design. Shotguns * High Damage * Serviceble Accuracy * Small Magazine Size * Excellent Handling * Close Range Shotguns are the assassins choice of weapon. Nothing beats a Shotgun once it is in range to deal it’s damage. It’s featherweight design and excellent handling make up for the fact that it barely deals chip damage beyond close range. However, the shotgun user holds all the cards in his owm hand, intend on flanking and staying isolated to pick people off. Sniper Rifles